


Whizzer At the Psychiatrist: A Three Part Mini Opera

by deargalileo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Act 1, M/M, MENDEL IS A HORRIBLE THERAPIST OK BYE, Marv makes Whizzer see Mendel, Pre-Split, WHIZZER BROWN I LOVE HIM, i love whizzer brown, i tried to keep the rythm of the song in some parts, marvin/whizzer - Freeform, play off of marvin at the psychiatrist, pre marriage proposal, whizvin, whizzer and jason are so close, whizzer is an aries which is smth i came up with purely bc of flirting type, whizzer is dabbles in photography, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargalileo/pseuds/deargalileo
Summary: Whizzer At the Psychiatrist: A Three Part Mini Opera(In which Marvin forces Whizzer to see a psychiatrist)





	Whizzer At the Psychiatrist: A Three Part Mini Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worrylesswritemore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrylesswritemore/gifts).



> each part is spread out throughout act one :0 please enjoy! (also dedicated to @worrylesswritemore bc they are totally awesome and a huge inspiration for me!!)

Whizzer at the Psychiatrist: A Three Part Mini-Opera

 

Part One

 

Mendel walked into his office, shuffling through papers. He had one last patient to see for the day, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t find a file on them. Glancing at the clock, Mendel hoped that the mystery patient would have the missing papers with them so he wouldn’t have to stay late tonight.

It was nearing the time that they were scheduled for, so Mendel made his way into the main lobby. The place was deserted- it was six on a Friday night. Everyone else had better things to do. Everyone except for Mendel and-

“Whizzer?”

The man jerked his head up, and stared at Mendel, wide eyed. Whizzer’s hair per usual looked perfect (Mendel self consciously ran a hand through his own unruly hair) but he had dark circles underneath his eyes. He was wearing some sort of stylish outfit. Was his whole existence simply to make Mendel feel insecure? Because it was working.

“H-hey.” He stammered, his shaky voice seeming out of character for him. Mendel walked over to him, noticing the papers that he held in his hand. Was he-?

“What are you doing here?” Whizzer bit his lip and stood up, handing the papers that he held to Mendel.

“I am your newest patient, I guess?”

_Run. Run away, Mendel. Run away screaming. Why does Marvin keep sending his family to me?_

Ignoring the voices in his head that were telling him to turn Whizzer away (Would he even be allowed to do that? Probably not.), Mendel mustered up a smile and held out his hand for Whizzer to shake.

“Hello there, then. The name is Mendel Weisenbachfeld. Come with me.” Mendel led him back to his office, scanning through the papers that Whizzer had given to him. There wasn’t too much on it. Mendel did recognize the credit card number as Marvin’s. This guy is really paying for everyone, isn’t he? “Take a seat,” He mumbled when they reached the room. He closed the door behind them, taking one last look at the papers.

Whizzer hesitantly complied. He looked very uncomfortable.Mendel felt the same way, but knew he had to act professional. Don’t say anything stupid, Mendel.He set himself down in the chair next to Whizzer.

“So… Tell me about yourself.” The corner of Whizzer’s quirked up, but he complied.

“My name is Whizzer Brown. I am an Aries, and I dabble in photography. I like long walks on the beach. And sex.” Mendel silently congratulated himself on not breaking into a sweat. “I currently live with my- lover, Marvin. Who you know. Who made me come here.” Mendel noticed the slight hesitation before the word _lover_.

“I assumed that much. How long have you two been together for now?” Mendel pulled out his notebook, accidentally opening it up to a page filled with notes from a appointment with Marvin (most of the notes were just scrawls about Trina). _That_ is what it took to get Mendel’s face to heat up.

“Nine months, ten months, somewhere around there.” Whizzer waved his hand nonchalantly. “It has all blurred together at this point.”

“Time flies when you are having fun?” Mendel offered, pulling out a pen and flipping to a fresh new page. On the new page he wrote:

_Whizzer Brown. Aries. Likes photography. Been with lover Marvin (see notes) for 9-10 months. Marvin has apparently forced Whizzer to come here._

At least, he tried to write that as quickly as possible, but it ended up just looking like a lot of weird lines on the page. Mendel was so focused on his notes that it took him a moment to realize that Whizzer didn’t respond. He looked up, catching the other man’s sneer.

“I wouldn’t call it fun. I wouldn’t call _this_ fun.” Mendel snorted at that.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because Marvin insists that I should tell you my shit.”

Mendel raised an eyebrow. “Was there any recent event that brought this on?” He underlined the bit in his notes that said that Whizzer was forced to come here- or at least, where it looked like it said something along the lines of that.

“Yes.” Whizzer shifted in his seat. “Anything that Marv has ever told you about me is a lie, probably. Half of the fights we have don’t start with me, it always starts with him. It is fucking annoying, you know, having to have the perfect dinner ready for him every night when he gets home from work. And a few nights ago I was feeling under the weather, so I didn’t bother getting out of bed. Didn’t want to risk getting sick, or whatever because I knew that if I passed on my cold or whatever it was to Marvin, he would have a hissyfit.”

Mendel was surprised. There was only the slightest hint of malice in Whizzer’s voice. For the most part, Whizzer sounded neutral. He didn’t sound angry, upset, or anything negative while talking about Marvin.

“So I stayed in bed,” Whizzer continued. “I read a book or two, watched some tv, and just relaxed. I didn’t even think about making dinner. I thought maybe I could get a free pass from making it.”

“I am assuming you didn’t?” Whizzer nodded, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“Not at all. I ended up falling asleep for a few hours, but Marvin came home from work halfway through my nap. He burst into the bedroom, shouting about something or other, and made a big deal over the fact that he had a long day at work and all he wants to do is eat dinner and relax. At this point, I was scared half to death but still mostly asleep. Marvin is going around, making a racket. I tried to explain to him that I wasn’t feeling good, and that I would make dinner, but he wasn’t have any of it.” Whizzer was speaking faster and faster, until he fell silent. Mendel took that as his cue.

“Why stay with him then?”

That stopped Whizzer in his tracks. He let out a soft chuckle, and shook his head.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. Some days I think I would be better off without him- I probably would.”

“So then why stay with him?” Mendel asked again.

“Because I love him!” That came out louder than Whizzer seemed to intend it to. He shrunk back into the chair. “I… I love Marvin, but I shouldn’t. He doesn’t love me, you know? And I always told myself to never fall in love, because it could only end badly. I guess I am just waiting for it to all blow up in my face.”

“Do you think it will?”

“Yeah.” Whizzer huffed. “I would like to say that I am going to leave him, and never look back, but I don’t think I can. And not in like an abusive relationship type of way, but I think I care about him too much for me to leave by myself. If he wanted me to leave, then I guess yeah, but… I am probably going to fuck up and tell him that I care about him, that he is more to me than just a fuck.”

This was interesting. Mendel flipped a few pages to his last meeting with Marvin. Marvin said something along the lines of that he loved Whizzer, but didn’t think that Whizzer loved him back.

Of course he couldn’t tell Whizzer that. That would be an immense breach of patient confidentiality.

Whizzer sighed. “I don’t want to, but I love him.”

And with that, he swiftly changed the subject.

* * *

 

Part Two

“What does Marvin say about me?” Mendel looked up from his notes, only half surprised. It was his third meeting with Whizzer. Marvin had asked the same question at his own appointment right after Whizzer’s first meeting.

“I’m not supposed to tell you. Doctor-patient confidentiality.” That only seemed to motivate Whizzer. The man moved up in his seat, turning his knees towards Mendel. It seemed like a childlike movement, but it fit into what Mendel knew of the other man’s personality.

“Come on, you have to tell me. I have heard the worst about me from Marvin. Nothing much can upset me.” Whizzer was smiling, this seemed to be a game for him. “Come on, Mendel. It wouldn’t be that big of a breach. I have seen every inch of his body. At least tell me something.”

Mendel hesitated, but flipped to Marvin’s notes.

“He thinks you are stylish.” Whizzer gasped in response.

“Shut the fuck up. Did he actually say that?”

“Yes. But that is all I can tell you.” Mendel tried to keep straight face. This was a horrible, horrible breach of confidentiality. “Concerning what we were talking about earlier-”

“Bullshit. For both of those things. Tell me something that he actually said.”

Mendel made an offended noise. “He did say that!”

“In what context would Marvin ever say something like that about me?”

“I was asking him questions about you!”

“Just tell me what he said!”

“No!”

Surprisingly, Whizzer sat back in his chair and laughed. Mendel felt frazzled from the encounter, and laughed nervously.

“But this doesn’t mean an end to my questions. You are seeing Jason, right? You go to his house?” This wasn’t the way that Mendel wanted the conversation to go.

“Yes, I am. But I cannot tell you any details about it.”

“What do you think of Trina? I mean, I know her somewhat well. Marvin used to drag me to dinner with Trina and Jason. I know she hates me, for good reason too, but she’s nice.”

At the mention of Trina, a light blush settled over Mendel’s cheeks. Whizzer gasped. “You do like her!” Mendel began to sputter, only egging Whizzer on. “You totally do. Does she know? Holy shit, have you slept with her?” Mendel considered dying right then and there.

“No! No, I have not slept with her! She doesn’t know that I have a slight attraction to her, nor will she ever find out.” A thought occurred to Mendel. “And you _can’t_ tell Marvin.”

“I won’t. All I have heard from him about it is him grumbling about how you are always over at Trina’s house.”

“He doesn’t bother me. Now, I have a few more questions for you.” Whizzer sighed, but nodded. “What is your relationship with Jason?” At the mention of the boy, Whizzer smiled.

“He’s a good kid. A great kid. Deserves a better parent than Marvin. I once played chess with him- he is insanely smart.”

“You care about him.”

“How can I not? Sometimes he will do something that reminds me of Marv, but in a more innocent, kid-like way. I have a secret soft spot for kids, sue me. Jason is a good kid.” Whizzer repeated. “Did you know I was the one to tell him to go see you? I mean, I didn’t really know what I was doing, just parroting what Marvin and Trina were telling me to do. But when I told him that he should go see you, he agreed. No offense to you, but I felt bad for the kid. His parents were completely pushing this against him, and I was no help.”

“Ultimately, it was his parents decision. You probably wouldn’t have a say in it anyway.” Mendel tried to gently remind.

“I know. I just still feel bad. It was like his parents were telling him that he was crazy, you know?”

“Maybe he is.” Whizzer looked at Mendel, alarmed as Mendel tried to backtrack. “I mean, we all are a little crazy, aren’t we? Jason is just a kid, and he has been through a lot. He needed to talk to someone.”

“You are right.” Judging by Whizzer’s tone of voice and the way he shifted after he spoke, he did not believe Mendel. “I care about Jason, okay?”

Mendel checked his watch.

“Time is almost up. Do you have anything else you want to talk about?” Whizzer shook his head, and stood up.

“See you later, Mendel.”

* * *

 

Part Three

“Whizzer?” Whizzer was standing in the middle of the lobby. He was wearing a tan leather jacket, and holding a suitcase. “What is going on? You don’t have an appointment with me today, unless I looked at the schedule wrong-”

“No, that is not it.” Whizzer cut him off. “Congrats on the engagement, by the way. I can tell that you really love her.”

“Yeah. I do. But why are you here?”

“I am leaving. I won’t be seeing you anymore.”

“What do you mea-”

“Marvin broke up with me.” Whizzer cut him off for the second time. This time, though, Mendel was startled into silence. “So obviously he won’t be paying for these meetings anymore, and I will be too busy trying to find a place for myself to either pay for these meetings or even find the time to come here.”

“Marvin broke up with you? I’m sorry, I don’t follow. Here- come into my office for a second and talk with me.” Mendel turned to his open door, but stopped when Whizzer didn’t move.

“I am sorry, but I really shouldn’t. I need to get going. I have a friend downtown who says I can stay with him for a few days. He’s expecting me.” Whizzer gave a shaky smile. He looked tired, and like he had just been crying.

“Whizzer, are you-”

“This was probably for the best, right? We wouldn’t have stayed together regardless.” Whizzer seemed to be talking to himself more than to Mendel. “This is for the best.”

“Whizzer, do you-”

“I don’t love him. I don’t need him. Marvin who? I don’t need him.” Whizzer sighed, and adjusted his grip on his suitcase. “Sorry.”

Mendel softened.

“Don’t be. Here, take my card-” Mendel grabbed his card from his pocket, and held it out. When Whizzer hesitated to take it, Mendel walked closer to the man. “If you want, I can get you the number to our home phone, so you can talk to Jason every so often. I know he will be crushed by this- he really likes you.”

Whizzer’s shoulders fell, but he took the card.

“Thank you.”

“Whizzer, will you be okay? What will you do now?” Mendel, as much as he knew that Trina hated him, couldn’t help but feel worried for him. Whizzer shoved the card into his jacket pocket.

“I don’t know. Probably bounce around place. I have my studio, so if I need to I can sleep there a few nights. And if worst comes to worst, I can go meet some guys in the bar. Hopefully they won’t mind me spending the night if I… Engage with them.” Mendel nodded, showing that he understood so Whizzer wouldn’t have to go on. “I will be fine.”

“I could maybe find some resources for-” Mendel felt a need to help him, but he knew that Whizzer wouldn’t let him.

“Don’t.” Whizzer waved his hand, cutting him off. “Don’t, Mendel. I thank you for all you have done, but now, I am going to say goodbye. I am going to say goodbye, and I would be very surprised if I ever saw you again.

Mendel took one more step closer, and held out his hand.

“Goodbye, Whizzer.” Whizzer shook Mendel’s hand.

“Goodbye, Mendel.”

Whizzer turned around, and walked out of the building holding his suitcase. That was the last time Mendel saw Whizzer for another two years.

Whizzer At the Psychiatrist: A Three Part Mini Opera

The End

**Author's Note:**

> i miiiight make a short part two to this if y'all like this :) make sure to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! my tumblr is @dear-galileo


End file.
